


Little Mouse

by JaybirdSpectacular



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Liberal use of the word squeak, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Re-upload, Self-Doubt, magic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybirdSpectacular/pseuds/JaybirdSpectacular
Summary: 'But what he didn’t believe in was his own path. Was he just, following the ideals of chivalry? Or was he following the path of destruction, establishing a falsehood as his idol?'Distracted during a battle, Ashe is struck by a dark magic spell and transformed into a mouse with no clues on how to change back.Dedue and Marianne are there to help him find himself again.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload! I deleted it but hey, it's back now. Enjoy this 10k rat-fic that's sometimes too silly, sometimes too serious, and never in between. 
> 
> How this happened:  
> Me: Playing Child of Light.  
> Robert: *exists*  
> Me: But what if Ashe?

It was during a rote mission, just after reclaiming Fhirdiad. Clear out some bandits that were terrorizing an already desolate town. He should have been paying attention, but instead his thoughts trickled into the same spiral as always.

The army was bidding their time at this point, waiting for the opportunity to strike at Merceus. Gathering forces. Licking wounds. Waiting for an opportunity to bring more bloodshed across the continent.

It left a bad taste in Ashe’s mouth. Everything had spiraled into a cacophony of violence and bloodshed. How had his dreams of becoming a knight led to…this?

He wondered why he still fought. Why he stumbled after crumbling dreams of knighthood.

Such thoughts had begun to plague him more and more. Before, they had stuck to the walls of his mind as he lay in his bed at night, eyes wrenched open. Gradually, they barged into his daily waking life, seasoning his meals with bitter curses and morphing into the prayers he whispered.

Ashe believed in Dimitri. Even in the depths of madness, Dimitri was a just and brave man. A king.

Ashe believed in the future of the Kingdom, even with its multitude of flaws. It could be changed, with time and effort.

But what he didn’t believe in was his own path. Was he just, following the ideals of chivalry? Or was he following the path of destruction, establishing a falsehood as his idol?

He wasn’t thinking about the battle at all. A simple battle, an easy win. The Kingdom, the Blue Lions, would prevail, surely, because they believed in their path.

He didn’t even see the dark mage until the spell was just in front of him, a strange stench of rot tickling his nose, someone screaming at him to get down.

Too late. The dark magic overtook him. It burned through his skin, into his bones, creaking, shifting.

His core began to shift, move, his body changing, misshaped. Bones snapped, muscles tore. He was blind and deaf. He screamed, it hurt.

He passed out.

\-------------

When Ashe awoke, he couldn’t tell where he was, so disoriented. He looked around and up. He couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Everything was so big. So, so big.

“Oh, you’re awake.” It was Dedue’s voice, but instead of being his usual kind and gentle tones, it was loud, booming. Ashe squeaked in surprise. No, wait. He really squeaked.

The sound that came out of him wasn’t his voice, but a small animal’s cry.

He looked himself over but found he couldn’t bend and move like what felt normal. He looked at his paws, flexing.

Paws?

Tiny pink paws.

“Oh, I think our voices are too loud for him,” Mercedes said in a much, much lower voice. She pat Ashe on the head with her pinky finger, still knocking him about a bit with the force. “Oh, sorry!”

“You’re a damned mouse,” came Felix’s voice next. Ashe turned to him, having to look up where Felix scowled at him, arms crossed.

“Felix! We agreed on tact!” Annette yelled at him.

A mouse. Oh, that explains the tiny paws, the squeaking, the grey fur. He tried feeling his face. Whiskers, long nose. Tail? Tail.

The Professor sighed. “You got hit by some dark magic. We’ll have to head back to the monastery to have Manuela look at you.”

“So, who’s going to carry him?” Ingrid asked. Ashe squeaked. He hoped it sounded indignant. “You can’t walk with us like that, Ashe.”

 _I don’t need to be cradled like a child_ he said, only for a series of squeaks to erupt from him. At least like this he couldn’t turn red.

“Not the boar,” said Felix, “he’ll crush him.” Ashe squeaked fearfully. “See? Ashe agrees.”

“I’m sorry Ashe, if I hadn’t been so slow to take down that mage…” Dimitri mumbled. Sylvain sighed, patting Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Ashe, you’re my friend, and I adore you,” said Annette, “but I’m not touching you.” She wasn’t even looking at him.

“Me, neither. I know it’s you, but…you’re a rat,” Sylvain agreed.

Mercedes hummed. “I think Dedue should carry him.” Dedue raised a brow.

Alarms sounded in Ashe’s head, his thoughts briefly jumping somewhere else. Invasive thoughts he had before of Dedue lifting him easily into his arms.

But it was never as a mouse.

_Seiros._

“I do not mind, but may I ask why?” Dedue asked, crouching down in front of Ashe.

“Because you’re so tall, and Ashe is so small! I just think it would be very cute.” She smiled, her voice bells. Sylvain laughed.

“Seconded, it sounds adorable.” He raised a hand. “All in favor of Dedue carrying Ashe?”

Everyone raised their hands, even Dedue, already laying his other hand out for Ashe to crawl onto.

Byleth nodded, beginning to walk in the direction of the monastery. “Just make sure to keep him covered so a bird of prey doesn’t carry him off.”

Ashe squeaked.

\--------------

Back at the monastery, safely, without any bird of prey incidents, the entirety of the Blue Lions ushered Ashe immediately to the infirmary, miraculously empty as the army lulled in between major battles. Even Felix joined, rarely forgoing even a moment of training. Even Annette, who had only managed to look at him once. Even Dimitri, who still blamed himself and probably wanted to hide in a dark corner.

Manuela raised a brow at the sudden intrusion, setting down her glass of…tea? “What in Fódlan has brought you all here?” She stood, crossing her arms, frowning.

“Ashe is a rat!” Annette yelled before Byleth could even open their mouth. Manuela’s brows went higher.

“He’s a perfectly nice young man. He brings me herbs from the greenhouse all the time. What did he do to you?” she sighed, “I guess all men are the same deep down.”

Byleth groaned, “No, Manuela, he’s actually a mouse.”

He squeaked from where he rode on Dedue’s shoulder, and Dedue pointed to him when Manuela gaped.

“This is Ashe.”

Manuela paled. “Oh, dear. That certainly is a problem, isn’t it?” She turned to her desk, clearing a space, sighing. “I did _not_ want to spend my day with a rat,” she grumbled. Ashe squeaked. “Sorry to offend, dear. Now, all of you, skedaddle.” She waved them off, leaving Byleth and Dedue with Manuela.

Dedue held his palm for Ashe to jump into, and gently pat his head once he did. Another squeak from Ashe, and Dedue chuckled.

“Apologies, I’ve had to resist all day.” He carried him to Manuela’s table, where she gagged as Ashe leapt down onto her desk. Dedue patted him once more and left with a polite nod of his head. Byleth crossed their arms and stood in a corner, a watchful eye on their student.

Manuela sat back down, hands already glowing with Faith. “Now, you little rat, let’s see what they did to you.”

\----------

A few hours later, the professor came into the classroom, hands cupped, where the Lions had gathered out of habit, comfort. The professor let Ashe down on their desk, still small, still a mouse. 

The students all gathered around the desk. They were so tall like this. And odd looking. What a strange perspective to see his friends from.

“Oh no,” said Annette, tentatively poking Ashe but jumping when she made contact.

“Manuela couldn’t help him?” Ingrid asked. Byleth shook their head.

“No, unfortunately. She’ll look more into it.” The professor sighed, “Ashe, I’m sorry. I let you down.”

 _No, you didn’t, I wasn’t paying attention_ he wanted to say, knowing his friends only heard him squeak. Ashe poked the professor’s hand with his nose, and they rubbed his ears with their pinky. He was already getting sick of being treated like a pet, but he had to admit, it felt nice.

“Whatever are we to do with him?” Dimitri asked. “He certainly can’t be left alone like this.”

“Yeah, a cat might gobble you up,” Sylvain teased. Ashe squeaked and scrambled under the professor’s hand. They glared at Sylvain.

“Don’t scare him, Sylvain!” Ingrid scolded. “We should be thinking of ways to help him.”

Annette grumbled, turning her back to the desk. She gasped, punctuated by a single sharp clap. “Maybe if he holds his breath and counts to 30!”

“That’s for hiccups, Annette.” Felix deadpanned. “Maybe if we fight with him, his battle instincts will respond.”

_Excuse me? How am I supposed to shoot a bow like this?_

“You want to spar with a mouse?” Ingrid asked. “How would that even help?” Felix huffed and said nothing.

Mercedes clapped her hands, “I’ll go pray for him, the Goddess can surely reverse this.”

The professor blinked blankly at her, twirling a lock of their pale green hair. “I have my doubts about that.” Mercedes paled, but nodded.

Ingrid knelt so that Ashe was eye level. _Thank you for not towering over me, Ingrid. I appreciate you._ “What if someone kisses you?” she asked. _Never mind, Ingrid, I no longer appreciate you._ “Like in the stories! True love's kiss and all that.”

“You want us to ask around for someone to kiss a mouse?” Annette asked. “Count me out"

“It’s a great idea!” Ingrid exclaimed. “It always works to break the spell.” She looked so earnest that Ashe almost felt bad for being so opposed. Almost.

“Go for it,” Felix said flatly, goading her on. “Please, I want you to kiss a rat.” Ingrid huffed at him.

“No, it has to be _true_ love,” she explained. “There’s no way I’m his true love.” Ashe sat up on his hind legs as best he could, looking her in the eye.

_This is a glare, Ingrid. I’m a catch._

“Sorry, Ashe, you’re really sweet, but you’re not my type. Also, I don’t want to kiss a mouse.” She poked him, and he lost his balance and fell to his side, inciting a giggle from her.

Okay. Ashe was going to have to sit down and have a real talk about tact with all his friends after this. Mercedes finished scribbling something and slapped down a piece of paper that simply read ‘yes / no’.

“It might just wear off,” said Mercedes. “Spell effects usually don’t last forever. Ashe, are you hungry?” He jumped on the ‘no’ side, having been given some crumbs by Manuela. Delicious, delicious, cookie crumbs, definitely not made by Manuela. Mercedes giggled. “You’re so cute!”

 _I was cuter before,_ he squeaked.

“I’m sorry Ashe, but this is precious,” she continued, guessing at what he had said.

_I was more precious before. Delightfully charming, even._

The Lions listened to his squeaks, nodding along as if they understood. They didn’t.

“You wanna know what I just thought of?” Sylvain asked. Ingrid and Felix groaned. Ashe jumped on ‘no'.

“No, I really don’t, but you’re going to say it anyway,” Felix said. Sylvain beamed at him, then opened his mouth.

“Ashe is going to be naked when he goes back to normal,” he did, in fact, said anyway. Ashe froze, staring at him.

“Why in the Goddess’s name are you thinking about Ashe naked?” _Good question, Felix. And also, do you like what you’re imagining?_

“Just a passing realization, you know?”

Mercedes hummed, tapping the quill against her chin. “Right, we did find him in his pile of clothes, didn’t we?” She took her quill to paper again and added ‘what' ‘why’ ‘food’ ‘water’ to the page.

Ashe prayed that they would have clothes ready for him whenever he turned back to normal. He wanted to be normal now. He was getting tired of everyone surrounding him, looking down on him. He mentally apologized before running towards Dedue, leaping from the desk onto his arm. He continued scrambling up his sleeve to his shoulder. If he was sure he wouldn’t scratch him, he’d climb the rest of the way up his head, too, just to be sure he was the one towering over his friends.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Dedue whispered, smiling as he lifted his pinky to rub Ashe's head. “I think he's tired of us crowding him.”

_This is why we’re friends, Dedue. This is why I-_

_Never mind._

Ashe gave what he hoped was an affirmative squeak. Mercedes added ‘go away’ to his increasingly crowded paper.

“Give me that,” Felix demanded, snatching the quill and adding ‘chivalry boarshit' to the page. Annette gasped, swiped the pen from him, crossed out ‘boarshit', and drew a smile next to it, dotting the face with what Ashe supposed were freckles. Then she added a heart, and ‘book’ for good measure.

“Okay, for now, I suppose we just carry on as normal.” Byleth said, crossing their arms. “We’ll have training and a meeting as scheduled tomorrow. Rest well.”

Outside the classroom, they each split off, Felix dragging Dimitri towards the training grounds, Ingrid and Annette towards the library, Mercedes towards the chapel, Sylvain to Goddess knows where. Dedue gently folded up the page with Ashe's words.

“To the greenhouse, Ashe?” Dedue asked. “One poke for yes, two for no.” Ashe tapped his tiny paws on Dedue's neck once. “Very well.”

Ashe climbed into Dedue's collar, curled up against his neck, his undershirt protecting him from accidental scratches of Ashe’s uncontrollable claws. It was so warm and comfortable, a small part of him hoped he wouldn’t turn back just yet, after all.

\-------

After settling on the ground, Ashe quickly found that he could spell basic words by moving around the dirt. Still, Dedue mostly kept his questions to yes or no, so that Ashe could simply jump on his word page.

Dedue wasn’t one for chatting, Ashe knew, but still Dedue tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation. About the weather, his embroidery, the garden. It was unusual, but Ashe supposed it was to keep him entertained and his mind off his condition. Not that he could do anything but think about it, really. He was a mouse, for Goddess's sake. How could he not think about it?

He suddenly thought of what would happen if his brother and sister found out about this. They would tease him for ages. For now, they were safely tucked away in a church in Gaspard. If this continued for much longer, he would have to write to them and tell them.

_Oh Goddess, how will I write a whole letter with these tiny paws?_

“What is it?” Dedue asked, somehow sensing Ashe’s distress. Or, Ashe's rapid circling as he panicked was the tip-off. Ashe jumped on ‘no'. Dedue chuckled.

“I’m sure,” he said, running a finger down Ashe’s back. Ashe shivered. “Would you like me to talk about something specific? I’m afraid I’m not very good at this.”

Ashe almost jumped on ‘no’ again. He really was happy with Dedue's company, but if he was offering…

First, he painstakingly wrote out ‘only if you want to.’ It was important that Dedue was okay with his request.

Ashe scuttled in the dirt and got as far as the S in Duscur before Dedue shook his head.

“Ashe, really, you don’t have to listen to that. It’s…gone now.”

Ashe wanted to scream. _Yes, but you’re here, and I like listening to you talk about it, and now I can’t interrupt you with my stupid questions._ Instead, he looked over his words, first jumping on the smiling face, then on the heart. He sat up to look at Dedue, who regarded Ashe curiously.

“I suppose I could tell you of the meals we would prepare around this time of the year, to celebrate and thank the goddess of the harvest. Unless that would offend you?”

_Why would that offend me, Dedue!_

Ashe couldn’t scramble to ‘no’ fast enough. Dedue chuckled and scratched his head with his pinky. Ashe shivered, again, a pleasant feeling running down his spine. “My apologies once again. Does that bother you?” Ashe paused for a moment before jumping on ‘no’ again. “Do you enjoy it?”

_Far too much. Keep doing it when I’m hu- oh. No, bad Ashe._

Ashe, ashamed, plodded to yes, where he laid down and hid his face, his nose still sticking out when he covered himself with his paws. Dedue scratched his head again.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s endearing.” Dedue stood, checking that the greenhouse was empty, and went back to work on his plants. “Now, where to begin…”

As he spoke, Ashe climbed up to his shoulder again so that Dedue could whisper if he wished. And he did, his voice lowering into a soft, deep tone.

He talked of grand feasts requiring days of preparation, silent prayers, loud dances and cheering, and joyful celebration. He talked of great bonfires, roasted meats and vegetables, delicious sweets made only once a year, sweetened with berries and flavored with spices only Duscur knew.

Ashe suspected he was simplifying greatly for the sake of Ashe’s comprehension, using Fódlan words to describe things that could only be accurately described in the language they had been fashioned with. Hopefully, when he was human again, Dedue would tell him even more, if Dedue wanted.

He spoke with a smile when recounting his mother and sister helping to prepare for the largest feast at the end of the celebration period. How hard his mother worked, how much his sister tried to help but usually ended up making a mess. Dedue scrambling to help his mother and keep his sister out of trouble. How they all, the entire village, came together to talk and laugh and celebrate life.

Ashe couldn’t picture a lot of it, whether from lack of context or his newly minted rat brain, but he hoped there would be a day Dedue could show him. A day Duscur stood proud again.

Dedue quieted after using the most words Ashe had ever heard come from his mouth. “Was that enough?” Ashe poked him once, for a yes. Dedue's smile had yet to fade, and though it lightened, it didn’t leave as they continued gardening.

(Well, Dedue gardening, and Ashe invading his personal space.)

They fell into a silence as Dedue pruned the wilting blooms of his flowers. Ashe was warmed by Dedue’s body heat and began to doze off against his neck. “Where do you want to sleep tonight?” Dedue asked him suddenly.

Ashe squeaked. _My room, of course?_ But of course, Dedue couldn’t understand him.

It seemed he got the gist, however. “It might be easier for you to stay with someone for now. I would be glad for you to stay with me,” he said.

If Ashe wasn’t currently a mouse, covered in fur, he was sure he would be blushing a deep red then. Staying with Dedue would be fine. It’s not like they weren’t friends, right? They were friends. It would be fine. The thought had never crossed his mind before, of sleeping with Dedue. In his room. Sleeping in his room. As friends. A sleepover.

_Goddess, let me stay a mouse forever so I never say these things aloud._

_Goddess, I’m kidding, please change me back._

After leaving taking him to his room, leaving him on his bed with a pat, Dedue brought them food from the dining hall to his room, wanting to avoid the chaos that would surely break out if he were to carry a mouse with him into the hall. They ate together, almost like normal, except for Ashe’s portion being significantly smaller, just bites taken from Dedue’s plate.

When Dedue changed for bed, Ashe turned away to give his friend privacy. Definitely for privacy, and not because of the red-hot embarrassment that flushed through him.

\---

The army was preparing for a new mission. The Lions had taken to their old classroom as the “Ashe Discussion Zone”, and it was here that it was decided.

It was unanimous (“unani-mouse, right?” Sylvain joked right before Ingrid backhanded him), that Ashe would remain behind. Still, the class was hesitant to leave him to his own devices, afraid that one of the monastery cats would gobble him up, or he’d fall down a drain, or someone would stomp on him.

 _Please, continue to brainstorm all the ways I can die like this_ Ashe thought as Felix suggested falling into the pond and being eaten by one of the larger fish. Annette wrote it down as she made notes of things to be careful with around Ashe.

Granted, the news got out as rumors are wont to do, and so most everyone knew to keep an eye out for an overly intelligent rat. This, however, led to many people talking to all mice and rats that they found, and hardly ever Ashe himself, who tended to stay somewhere on Dedue’s person. _To tower over everyone else_ , he told himself. Quite a few had the idea to ask Dedue or another Lion to see him, mostly Ashe’s closer friends, Caspar and Petra being the most excited to see their tiny friend.

(“You are having the tiniest, cutest feet, Ashe,” said Petra, “I will be sure not to hunt you.”)

(“I bet we could launch you at the enemy and you could take them down by surprise! No one expects a warrior mouse!” said Caspar.)

So, surely there would be someone who could watch Ashe (“Rat-sit,” said Sylvain, who was backhanded by Felix this time. Annette then added ‘sitting on Ashe’ to her list). They asked their friends around the monastery if anyone would be willing. 

(They did not ask any of the former Black Eagles. “Trusting an eagle to watch a little mouse is like asking for bad luck,” Sylvain said, and no one backhanded him, because really, good point.)

The problem was finally solved one afternoon after discussions began in the form of Marianne.

Dimitri, Dedue, and the Professor had remained behind while the rest of the class searched for a mouse-sitter. Ashe, at his new home on Dedue's shoulder, was ecstatic to see her.

“Umm, hi,” she said, “is Ashe still…?” She spotted him when he sat up. He scrambled down Dedue's arm to a desk and sat up to look at her. She knelt to look him in the eyes. Her smile was soft and small. Ashe was shocked, he couldn’t ever make her smile like that when he was a person. Maybe this mouse thing wasn't so bad.

“Oh, you poor little thing,” she said, “Ah, I’m sorry, that’s rude of me. I know you’re not actually a mouse but…”

“He’s quite cute, isn’t he?” Dimitri filled in. “Thank you for agreeing to watch him.” Marianne jolted and blushed, looking up at him.

“Um, yes, of course. And well…” she said, looking away, back towards Ashe. “May I take him with me for a moment right now? I have an idea to help, but um...”

The professor cooked a brow, but they nodded. “I don’t mind,” they said, “I trust you.”

“I do, as well, Marianne,” said Dimitri, beaming at her. “Though I am curious about your plans. Do you intend to kiss him?” Marianne stammered, her whole face flushing now. Dedue sighed.

“No, no! Nothing like that! Why even…?” she stammered.

“Oh, Ingrid suggested it, and I thought maybe you would try.” Had Dimitri really taken that seriously? Had Ingrid been serious? Was Ashe going to be kissed by strangers if this didn’t wear off soon? He squeaked his protest, but no one seemed to pay him mind except Marianne, who pat his head gently. Really, it should be annoying, but he was actually enjoying the pats.

“We have every confidence in you,” Dedue spoke up, trying to smooth over his prince's blunder.

“Oh, thank you, but you really shouldn’t…” she laid out her hand and Ashe climbed into it.

 _I trust you, too, Marianne. And even if it doesn’t work, I’ll still have spent the afternoon with you, so it wouldn’t be a waste._ He said, knowing she wouldn’t understand him, but wanting to try and calm her anyway. She smiled down at him.

“Ashe is very kind to me, so I want to try.” She turned to leave, “If I can help him, I will, but…”

“I have the upmost confidence in you, truly. We’re all in your debt,” Dimitri assured her again.

“No, not at all. I only hope I don’t mess up,” she mumbled.

 _You won’t!_ Ashe squeaked, nudging her.

She smiled, “I promise I’ll take care of you. I swear.”

\---

As they left the Academy and headed towards the dorms, she talked politely to Ashe, asking him if he was comfortable, nervous. She told him about some other mice she had seen, comparing them to Ashe’s cute mannerisms. Ashe squeaked. _I’m not a mouse, Marianne!_

“I haven’t forgotten, I promise,” she replied. _Oh, good,_ thought Ashe. _Oh, wait?_

 _Marianne?_ She held a finger to her mouth, shushing him.

They entered her room, tidy and mostly empty, and she set him on her desk. She grabbed a scarf and folded it up. “For you, if you’d like,” she said taking a seat in front of the desk.

 _Thank you?_ He squeaked.

“You’re welcome,” she answered again. “Now, I’ll try to help you, but could you tell me what happened?”

_Wait, you can understand me?_

“A side-effect of my Crest. I’d appreciate it if you kept it secret after you return to normal.”

_That’s amazing, Marianne. I’m lucky to have you as a friend._

“Lucky?” she asked, her eyes widening. She blushed and turned her head away. “But I don’t even know if I’ll be able to do anything for you.”

 _Just you trying is more than I could ask for. Thank you for taking the time and revealing your secret just to talk with me. I’m just happy to talk. It’s been two days, Marianne. Two days. I’ve had to listen to Sylvain make so many stupid jokes. And all I could do is squeak. I can’t fight or cook or do anything helpful._ Though, it had been nice for Dedue to be the one to fill the silence. The longer he stayed a mouse, the more he could hear.

Marianne giggled, “I’m so sorry, Ashe, but really, I can talk with you so much easier like this.” She flushed, “I mean, I like you, but sometimes people are hard- and, and I know you’re a person, but right now you’re just so cute- not that you’re not cute normally, I mean, not like that- oh…” she finally trailed off and buried her face in her hands. Ashe nudged her with his nose.

 _You’re fine, Marianne. I like you too, I promise._ Maybe more than he himself had realized, he thought, wondering why exactly being around Marianne was so calming for him. _Do you want to talk about whatever you need to do to try and fix this?_ She nodded, absentmindedly rubbing Ashe’s back with her finger.

“It was a dark magic, right? What happened when you were hit with it?”

_It was like I was being crushed. Everything was ripped apart and rearranged. I passed out from the pain at some point, and I woke up like this._

“Did the person do or say anything strange?” She asked. Ashe shook his head. He didn’t know dark magic well enough to say whether the mage had done anything odd or not. “Hmm…”

Marianne’s hands glowed with a sigil, the Faith magic spinning wisps around her fingers. Manuela had already tried Faith healing, of course, but Ashe trusted that Marianne had a different plan.

“Goddess, please heal this lost soul, and let him stand again as one of your faithful followers.” She whispered prayers after prayers as she ran her fingers over Ashe, hovering over his head, his body, even his tail and each little paw. He blinked his eyes shut from the bright light, his mouse eyes being so much more sensitive than his human ones.

He felt something within him click, settle into place.

When the light dissipated, and he opened his eyes, he was still small, and Marianne’s eyes were watering.

_What’s wrong?_

“I couldn’t fix you,” she said, “I’m sorry.” Ashe nudged her hand with his nose, and she gently ran her pinky along his spine, her other hand wringing her dress in her lap.

_Something does feel different, though. I think you did something for sure._

“I hope I didn’t make it worse…” she answered sullenly, her expression dropping into a frown.

_I’m sure you didn’t. You’re incredibly skilled. We might just have to wait and see how things go. You can try again later, since we’ll be spending a whole lot of time together for a bit._

“Are you sure you still want me to watch over you, after this failure?”

 _Of course, Marianne. You didn’t fail! I’m looking forward to being with you._ She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes with the hand not stroking Ashe’s fur.

“Let’s get you back to your friends, then.”

 _You’re my friend, too._ She smiled, small and almost unnoticeable. But it was there, and it was beautiful.

If he could make Marianne smile, and Dedue talk more, maybe being a mouse wasn’t too bad.

“Right.”

\----

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t do anything for him after all,” Marianne said upon bringing Ashe to the greenhouse, where Dedue was tending to his flowers once again. She passed him to Dedue’s open hands, from where Ashe immediately ran up his shoulders and nudged his ear.

 _You did plenty_. Ashe squeaked as much as he could to draw Marianne’s attention to him. He knew she could understand him, but she ignored what he was saying. To protect her secret, Ashe reminded himself. Her very amazing, very useful, secret.

She leaned in to run her finger across the top of his head, coming close to Dedue, who took in a small breath. She didn’t seem to mind the proximity, not when Ashe was distracting her attention.

“I’m sure you did all you could,” Dedue whispered, remembering Ashe’s sensitive hearing, “We’ll simply have to wait for the spell to wear off, according to Manuela.”

“She couldn’t find anything?”

Dedue shook his head. “She thinks this dark curse must simply take its course. As long as we keep Ashe healthy, he’ll recover in some time.” Dedue turned his neck so that he could see Ashe as he scratched him, the gesture repetitive and nervous.

Dedue was giving too much attention. _Marianne, ask him how long_.

“Did Manuela say how much time?” Dedue stopped his scratches, dropping his head and sighing, deep and mournful.

“As little as a few days. Or…”

_Or? Or?!_

“…or?” Marianne prompted, kneeling next to Dedue, on the side Ashe had taken up.

“Much longer. Years,” Dedue said. He turned to Ashe again, who scurried to his hand so that Dedue could hold him up and stop straining his neck. “I’m sorry, Ashe. We’ll keep searching. I had hoped maybe an herb here could help, but…”

“I’ll tend to your garden while you’re gone. And read up all that I can. Maybe if I search the library, I can find something.”

 _Abyss!_ Ashe squeaked _There must be something in Abyss._

“In Abyss?” she whispered, answering Ashe. Dedue nodded.

“If anyone can do anything, it’s you, Marianne. Maybe you’ll find something while we’re on our mission.” Ah, right. Ashe had pushed the thought of the mission to the back of his mind.

 _I’ll miss him_. Ashe had meant to keep it to himself, but Marianne heard.

“If he could speak right now, I’m sure he’d say he’ll miss you.” She said, parroting Ashe’s embarrassing thoughts for Dedue to hear.

_Marianne!_

“Oh! Though, if he could speak right now, he’d be human and be going with you…I’m sorry, how foolish of me…he’s certainly upset with me for saying that.”

_No, never. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m happy for him to know._

Dedue smiled at her, that small, genuine one, the one Ashe had rarely seen. It was beautiful.

“I’ll miss you, too, Ashe.” Dedue swallowed. “I miss you now, as well.”

_I’m still here, you know._

Marianne cupped her hand around Dedue’s where Ashe was pacing in circles, drawing Dedue’s eyes first to Ashe, then to her face.

Even more beautiful than Dedue’s rare smile was her mystical one, shining now for Dedue. “He’s right here, and we’ll both be waiting for you when you return.” She blushed. “Or he will, and I will be too, if only to give him back to you.”

Ashe whipped his head between the two, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Were they…?

Before he could finish his thought, much less ask her, Marianne stood and briskly walked to the doors. “I’m sorry to waste so much of your time. Please, come visit whenever you need me.”

“Marianne,” Dedue called. She stopped and turned, wariness writ on her face. “Yes…?”

“Would you like to stay and help me with the flowers?”

She ducked her head to the floor. “I probably shouldn’t, I’ll only ruin them.”

 _No, you won’t! Stay?_ Ashe ran from his cozy perch on Dedue to her feet, climbing on top of her shoe. She giggled, a bubbling, small sound, and scooped him up.

“If you think I won’t mess everything up, I’m not sure how I could say no to this.”

They spent the afternoon together in the greenhouse. Dedue and Marianne both stroked his fur occasionally, Marianne steadily becoming more and more willing to enter Dedue’s space. She joined in the gardening, passing Dedue tools, soft touches passing between them.

 _This is…new,_ Ashe thought. _It’s nice._

The day passed quietly, between the three of them, but the silence was a comfortable, warm blanket that wrapped softly around them.

\---

A couple of days passed, Ashe passed between Dedue and Marianne with them, and the time came for the Lions to depart on their mission. Ashe was still small and whiskered.

When he and Dedue awoke that morning, he scrambled over to Dedue’s pillow, nudging him into alertness. _Like a pet_ , he thought to himself. _I’m turning into an actual mouse._

Dedue chuckled and scratched at his head, at his body, gentle and comforting. Dedue had grown far more comfortable running his fingers over Ashe’s fur, smoothing out the hair where it stuck out in all directions, no different from his human state. No apologizes spoken.

“I’ll worry for you while I’m gone, Ashe.”

The way Dedue said his name was a whisper. Like his name was something delicate. When Ashe returned to being human, he wanted to ask about it. Dedue had only just started saying his name like that after his transformation.

Or…had he been doing it longer? If he had, Ashe hadn’t noticed, so wrapped up in his thoughts, his self-doubt.

Regardless. Now, it was doing things to Ashe. Mainly, to his stomach, making it flip and twist. He’s not even sure if he should’ve been able to feel like that, in this body. How much more would he feel it in his normal body?

Would Dedue still say it, would it still work to make him feel dizzy, when he was himself once again? He hoped Dedue wouldn’t stop.

Ashe wanted to tell Dedue that he’d be worried for him, too. He scurried to his paper and leapt on the heart Annette had doodled. He even pawed at it, his claws clicking against the wooden desk, so that Dedue would without a doubt understand what he was trying to say.

Dedue blushed. Just a slight, small tinge of red to his cheeks, but it was more than Ashe was used to seeing. It was charming. Beautiful, the red highlighting the greens of his eyes.

“Do you mean to say that you feel the same?” Ashe leapt to ‘yes’, and Dedue smiled, his eyes crinkling. _You’re beautiful, Dedue._

“Worry not, we’ll be swift. The professor will keep their watchful eyes on us, surely.”

 _Still,_ Ashe wanted to say, _that was how the last mission was to be, too_. And yet, here he was, smaller and greyer than ever before. Dedue seemed to understand, and frowned, sighing.

“It’s no one’s fault what happened to you, excepting the mage. If we find them, we will demand answers.”

Ashe supposed that would work, if only they could find a single person in a world of well, people. Still, he had to believe. He trusted his friends.

“I’ll do anything for you that I can, I promise.”

 _I would do the same for you, Dedue._ He wanted to say desperately. Dedue scratched his head again.

“Come, then. We’ll go to Marianne.” His cheeks turned red again. “I would…like to see her before I leave.”

Ashe scrambled back up to Dedue’s shoulder, nudging his cheek with his nose. Dedue’s blush deepened, just slightly, and that wonderful smile came back.

Though, he should stop the nudging before it became habit.

He’d have to find a new way to coax out that smile. 

\----

It wouldn’t take long, Byleth claimed, only a day or two at most, including travel time. Sylvain groaned at the news.

“If I get turned into a rat, can I stay here, too?”

“…maybe if you ask a dark mage micely…” Annette whispered.

Felix glared at Sylvain, while Mercedes tsk’d at Annette. “Sorry, Ashe,” they said in tandem. Ashe squeaked, and they both flushed. He was really mastering the incredulous tone.

There had been no word from Manuela. Was she even still working on the problem? How long was he to be like this? If he could have turned back in time for their mission, that would have been great. Instead, the professor had already asked Ignatz to fill in for this mission, and he readily accepted, so there was no worry about leaving his friends undefended, but still. He didn’t want to be replaced.

He and Marianne had discussed this the day prior. She, too, was being left behind for this mission.

_I’m sorry, Ashe had apologized. Marianne had simply shaken her head._

_“Don’t be,” Marianne had said, “I’m honestly relieved. I don’t like fighting.” Her smile was just shy of mischievous. “I’m happy to stay behind, especially with such a cute mouse.”_

Now, Ashe shook his head, clearing away the memory before he made himself too nervous to see her again.

The small force going out gathered the last of their equipment, their tents and camping gear just in case, and headed to the gates, where Marianne was waiting for them. Ashe was easily handed over from Dedue to Marianne, their brushing hands an easily crossed bridge for him. Marianne brought him up to her shoulder, where he preferred to be so that he could more easily nuzzle her.

“Both of you, take care.” Dedue told them, handing her the cloak they had begun to carry around, waiting for the moment Ashe changed back.

Marianne nodded, “And you, too. Be careful.”

The Lions headed out. Plus Ignatz, minus Ashe. Marianne watched them go, then immediately headed for Abyss. Surely, if anywhere, there would be helpful texts there.

They descended into the dark of Abyss, the stone walls around them somehow always warm and inviting. Ashe, especially now, felt safe here. Even though it wasn’t filled with the most respectable of people, he knew that Yuri kept this place safe for anyone. Even rats.

The library was dusky, and Marianne looked around, lost at the towering stacks of books and papers.

“I don’t even know where to begin…” she said. Ashe wanted to scurry from her shoulder, run along the bookshelves to help her, but he had already spotted 5 cats eyeing him with keen interest.

 _Let’s just look for anything magic related. You’ll recognize something useful when you see it._ He suggested, and Marianne hummed.

“Of course, right.”

They began pilfering through book after book. Many of the ones about dark magic mentioned only the effects of dark magic and not the cures. The books they looked through began to stack up behind them as they didn’t even bother to read closely, only quickly for any hint.

“Faith counters dark magic…” Marianne muttered, reading from the book in her hands. “We learn that first in our Faith classes, but it hasn’t helped you much, has it?” She sighed, the bags under her eyes heavier than usual.

 _Let’s take a break. Or rather, you should take a break. Or rather, you don’t have to be doing this at all…_ Ashe had dragged Marianne into this after all. _It’s not your responsibility to fix me._

“I want to. I really want to help you if I can. But I’m not doing a very good job.”

_You’re doing a great job. You’re doing more than you should. Come, sit for a moment._

Marianne finally acquiesced and sat at one of the wooden tables, still flipping through a book despite the supposed break time. Ashe nudged her gently to try and distract her. He leapt to her hand, where she ran a finger over him.

_Do you think they’ll be back today? The professor said they might be._

“I don’t think so, honestly. That’s very optimistic of them. They might have just been trying to keep your spirits up.” She reasoned, giving Ashe a head scratch. He preened with the attention. Yes, this is the only reason he would want to stay like this longer. That, and how much he’s managed to have both Dedue and Marianne talk to him.

He wanted to talk to them like this when he was human. Both of them.

Whenever he was around them, it was like his heart would beat out of his chest, like he couldn’t think or breath, like his stomach would just fly out of his body, full of pegasus wings.

And that was just when he was near one of them. But when the three of them were together…

He felt complete, safe, wrapped up in a warmth he knew he will never find anywhere else.

“Ashe?” Marianne spoke again. He had missed something.

 _Sorry, did you say something? I was thinking._ She giggled.

“I could practically hear it, you know. Are you worried about…?” she trailed off. There was any number of things he could be worried about, of course.

_Yes, and no. I mean…I’m worried about how much longer I’ll be stuck like this, sure. But I’m also worried about Dedue, and…you._

“Hmm? You’re worried about me? Why?”

_You’re working so hard, and doing so much, and…also, I’m selfish. I want us to keep talking like this when I return to normal… Will you? Even if I’m not small and cute anymore?_

“You’re cute as a person, too,” she said, then blushed. “I mean, what I mean to say is…”

If Ashe’s body could laugh right now, he would. Instead, he rubbed his head against her thumb. _Then let’s keep talking like this. I care about you. I want to be friends, Marianne._

 _(Friends doesn’t feel like the right word,_ he thought.)

Marianne was silent. “I want to be…too. But I bring so many terrible things with me. Maybe the curse is lingering because you’re around me too much.”

_I’m not around you enough, in my personal opinion._

“Ashe…”

The clacking of heels drew their attention to the doors. “Oh, hello there, Marianne.” Yuri said, sweeping into the library with Hapi on his heels.

Ashe squeaked from Marianne’s hands, and scrambled back up to her shoulder. He felt another crowding coming on.

“Whoa. Is that Freckles?” Hapi said, coming closer and poking at him. “Oh man, you’re so cute, Freckles.”

“Ah, the rumors are true, then.” Yuri approached Marianne, holding out his hand. “May I?”

Ashe gave an affirming squeak and was passed gently to his childhood friend. Yuri held him close enough to his face that Ashe could feel his warm breath and see the flakes of makeup Yuri had applied.

“Very cute, but very inconvenient, hmm?” he asked. Ashe squeaked. “Maybe Constance could take a look at you?”

\----

“No,” said Constance, “I will not take a look at him. He’s a rat, Yuri.” They had invaded Constance’s research space, a room filled with bookshelves stuffed with notes. A desk covered in bottles of colorful liquids and empty teacups.

Hapi pouted and took Ashe’s two front paws from where he sat in Yuri’s palm. “’ _Help me, Constance. I’m just a tiny mouse Ashe and I don’t want to be in this tiny mouse body anymore even though I’m so much better like this.’”_ She intoned in a high-pitched voice, moving his paws around like a doll. Marianne even giggled.

“Constance, it’s just Ashe. You know that. He’s not actually a rat-” Yuri tried explaining, his tine exasperated.

“I have much more pressing research than wasting time on a rat!”

“Okay, listen. Manuela couldn’t even help him,” explained Yuri. “If you can figure something out, maybe you’ll receive acclaim. Fortune. A name?”

Constance hummed.

“We can pour the rainbow tea on him and see if it dyes his fur! No one wants to drink that stuff anyway,” Hapi added, still holding Ashe’s paws to gesture with. Really, he was going to have to talk to ALL his friends about tact.

Except Marianne and Dedue. They were perfect.

Constance sighed. “Fine, then. For the glory of the House Nuvelle, I shall restore this lowly creature back into his true form! We will combine the power of Faith with the might of research and study to bring back what was once lost to young Cash!”

“Ashe?” Marianne mumbled. Constance turned to her.

“You there, are you not versed in Faith? Come, together, we shall do the impossible, work miracles second only to the Goddess above!”

\---

“This is no miracle,” Constance mumbled hours later. “This is a disaster.”

“I told you we should’ve dumped him in the tea,” Hapi said, patting Ashe dry from the potions and other strange liquids that had been dumped on him that day. Not the tea, thankfully.

“If we did that, would he remain rainbow-colored even if he returned to normal?”

“When, Constance, when,” Hapi corrected. “When he returns to normal, he will have beautiful rainbow hair.”

Ashe thought that would be very inconvenient for the battlefield, hiding and waiting in the shadows for enemies. But then he thought of Sylvain. Lorenz. Hilda. Even Marianne. Maybe it wouldn’t matter.

 _I like my hair. My human hair. Not my rat hair._ He told Marianne, who hummed and stroked his fur smooth where Hapi had ruffled it too much.

“Any ideas, Constance?” Yuri asked. Constance rubbed her chin, thinking for a moment.

“Faith does seem to have an effect, but it’s still not quite right. Certainly, it’s helping more than hurting. But Faith magic alone may not be enough to help the rat.”

“Ashe.”

“Waiting it out may be the only cure.”

 _But how long am I going to have to wait? Will I die before then? Mice don’t live as long as humans, you know!_ Ashe wanted to curl up and scream, but he couldn’t even do that. Not like this. _There has to be something we can do._

To the three Ashen Wolves, it sounded like a series of squeaks and noises, but Marianne brought him close, cradling him in her hands as she let a Heal spell wash over him, bathing him in a soft light. Even if it didn’t do anything for his condition, it felt nice and cool on his skin.

“We’ll keep looking,” said Marianne.

They, along with Hapi, spent the rest of the day in the library, but found nothing else of use.

By the time they left, the sun had begun its descent past the horizon. The Lions wouldn’t be returning today, after all. Marianne dropped him in her room while she went to get something for them to eat.

On her desk was a familiar scarf, solid blue and soft. The same one he had been nestled in the past few days for sleep. He sniffed it, and as he suspected, it was Dedue’s. He had left it for him. When Marianne had gotten it, he didn’t know.

There was a note beside it.

“ _When you return to normal, you may keep this for your own. I believe it suits you. Until then, may it provide you with some manner of warmth and comfort as your rest.”_

Ashe felt something within him click into place, something that had felt off this entire ordeal. He didn’t feel normal, not at all, but something had moved in the right direction.

He would be okay.

\-----

The Lions returned the next morning looking rough, armor dented and clothes ripped, broken equipment heaped immediately at the blacksmith’s who only sighed and began her work.

Marianne was waiting, her own anxiety palpable, the way she had kept anxiously stroking Ashe’s fur. Now, she wrung her hands. She had wrapped a bandana around her neck for Ashe to hide in, making it easier for them to speak, making their whispered conversations inconspicuous.

Ashe nudged her cheek, eliciting that lovely smile again. She had been offering them more and more as of late. Cute. More than cute. Her happiness was beautiful.

He wanted to see more of it.

“I’m glad to see you safe, Dedue” Marianne said as he approached them. Ashe popped out from her scarf, where he was immediately taken to Dedue's own, nuzzling Dedue’s face. He was happy to see Dedue, walking tall, unharmed.

“You two, as well. What did you find?” he asked. Marianne shook her head.

“Sorry…we couldn’t…well.” Marianne said, “Maybe one thing. Faith magic seems to be helping, but…”

Dedue hummed. “We can think on it more later. For now, I must accompany His Highness to the war council. Shall we talk later over tea?”

Marianne nodded. “I would enjoy that. I’ll prepare some sweets.”

\----

They decided to hold the tea party outside, the area clear of anyone. Most of the soldiers were off training or resting, and many of the Church members were busy tending to the monastery or the army. They were peacefully alone.

They nibbled on their sweets, sipped their teas. The smells of ginger and cinnamon wafted gently from both the cake and tea. Dedue recounted the mission, confirming everything went well, casualties kept to near zero on both sides. Marianne told him about their time in Abyss, Dedue blanching just slightly at Hapi’s plans, making her giggle.

Total silence soon fell over the two, but it was comfortable, that warm blanket feeling again. Ashe couldn’t imagine it any other way with Dedue and Marianne. He didn’t want it any other way.

He made his way to Marianne, where she took him in one hand. She sighed and ran a finger over his head, her face falling just slightly.

“I wish we could help you faster.” She said. “Faith….” She let her magic dance from her fingertips again, curling over Ashe. It felt nice, but something was still missing.

Dedue reached over, cupping under her hand with his own, just barely hovering for a moment. She gasped, small and slight, but didn’t withdraw. Dedue pressed his hand against hers, helping to support her as her hand held Ashe. Dedue couldn’t do any magic, but still, Ashe felt faith rolling off him in equal measure. The glow of Marianne’s hands brightened just slightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 _Is his hand warm?_ Ashe couldn’t hold back the tease, and she yelped, blushing even deeper, and ducked her face as she did often as a student. Unfortunately, her hair style nowadays did not allow for her to hide her face with her bangs.

“My apologies,” Dedue said, staring at Ashe curiously. “Did you say something to her?”

Ashe squeaked, and Marianne giggled, looking up at him.

“You’re fine, Dedue. Your hands are rather warm, so I don’t mind. Plus, he’s getting heavy.” Marianne teased back in equal measure.

Dedue and Marianne held Ashe in their hands, Ashe resting in Marianne’s, Dedue’s hand cupping hers. He stared at them, feeling something shift more and more into place.

“I know we’ll find something,” Dedue said. “We won’t leave you like this forever.”

Marianne nodded. “Of course, we absolutely believe that you will be okay.”

Ashe remained silent, thinking.

Faith healed dark magic, Ashe remembered. Faith. Faith?

When they read it, they had both assumed Faith _magic_. But that wasn’t the only kind of faith there was. Belief. Trust. Hope.

Ashe thought back to his own feelings. When Marianne had tried to heal him, she had hoped it would do something, and something did indeed feel righted. But Ashe had held his own doubts.

Dedue had left his scarf, promising Ashe he could wear it when, not if, he returned to normal. But Ashe could only think of how it would be a comfortable bed for his tiny body, avoiding the ‘what-if’ thoughts.

Faith magic could help, sure. But not as much as the faith in himself that he had lost.

Over the course of this war, something within him had broken. Something had shifted, changed. He lost his path, drifting wildly into unknown feelings.

Negativity, darkness, sadness. He had known these before, of course, when he and his siblings lost their parents, were thrown out into the streets from their home, had to survive on their own.

But even then, he had fought for them, moving forward into the unknown future despite how terrified he actually was.

When Lonato died, and he began to lose his faith in the Church, in knighthood, in the things that he had known… something changed within him.

When the war started, and he felt even more lost, adrift, he questioned his life’s path, his desire to join knighthood. He had lost himself so thoroughly that when the dark mage’s spell hit him, he had no protection from losing himself even more.

Faith. He needed faith in something.

He didn’t think he could believe in chivalry right now. Someday, he would return to that path. He felt the ache and call of it in his soul. But for now, he couldn’t. 

Faith in himself? He felt it, just a little, that stubborn righteous fire that had powered him through his thievery, his days on the streets, that spark that kept him fighting.

But he still felt so weak. So small.

Faith in what then?

The answer was holding him up now.

 _Marianne, Dedue. Thank you. Thank you for believing in me._ He told Marianne. She hummed.

 _I think I’ve figured it out. I lost myself. I lost faith not only in the Church, but in myself. In what I believed was right. And I won’t get that faith back easily._ Marianne began translating his words with a small blush.

“I can understand him,” she said by way of explanation. Dedue’s brows raised.

“That explains quite a bit. Thank you for telling me. Ashe?”

Ashe continued speaking.

_What I do have faith in now is my friends. In you two, who have helped and supported me throughout this. What I do have faith in is how I feel about both of you. Thank you, for remaining by my side._

Marianne smiled as she spoke, and Dedue smiled as she finished relaying Ashe’s words.

“Of course, Ashe,” Dedue started. “I haven’t believed for a second that you wouldn’t overcome this and return to us.”

Marianne nodded, “I know I’ve had my own doubts, but if all we can do for you is believe, then we’ll do that as much as we can.”

She brought Ashe up to her face, planting a gentle kiss along his fur. Dedue took her hands and brought Ashe to him, as well, mirroring her actions.

Something clicked. Like when Marianne had first healed him, or when he read Dedue’s note. Something profound, and deep settled within his heart.

 _Oh_ , he said. Marianne cocked her head. _I think I love you. Both of you._ She smiled as she translated for Dedue.

“And I you,” said Marianne, blushing.

“I feel the same for you, Ashe,” Dedue agreed.

A bright light blinded the three of them, but Marianne didn’t let him fall.

Rather, he took himself to the ground, suddenly too big for her hands to hold. When the light dissipated and his eyes adjusted, he looked over himself, craning his neck.

Pale limbs, hands, fingers, and toes. Legs, a body. A human body.

He was back to normal. Finally. And…he was as Sylvain predicted, very naked. Marianne had stepped back from him, and he yelped as Dedue quickly threw the cloak over him, the deep blue one he or Marianne had carried from the beginning.

 _Always ready for me to change back,_ he thought to himself.

“Thank you,” he muttered, his voice raspy with disuse. Dedue was still holding the cloak around the collar, and used it to pull Ashe close, kissing his forehead.

“I knew you’d come back to us soon,” he whispered into Ashe’s hair. Dedue took one of Marianne’s hands and invited her closer, wrapping his arms loosely around both of them. She planted a soft kiss on Ashe’s cheek, giggling at his blush.

“Faith, hmm? I’m happy that you have faith in us,” She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his torso. “We’ll believe in you until you can believe in yourself again.” Dedue leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead as well, and she reciprocated by standing on her toes to kiss the side of Dedue’s mouth.

Ashe curled into the warmth, the feeling not unlike curling into Dedue’s scarf each night.

Someday, his faith in himself, in his path would return, whether it meant staying on this one or carving out a new one. But until that day, he had two sets of hands to be carried in, two pairs of shoulders to rest on when he faltered. And he, too, would support his two loves with all his strength.

He nudged his head into the crook of Marianne’s neck, leaving a kiss, and then standing on tiptoes to nuzzle and kiss Dedue’s jaw.

Maybe some of the habits he made as a mouse didn’t need to be broken, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd love to hear from you!  
> I don't understand how Twitter works but I'm [here](https://twitter.com/JaybirdSpec) sometimes


End file.
